So Far: Weiss and Blake Haven't Seen Star Wars
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Weiss and Blake haven't seen Star Wars, need I say more? I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Also Star Wars and I believe all its rights belong to Disney, please don't sue me Disney! I apologize that I don't remember the RotJ lines perfectly, please don't roast me for it, I haven't rewatched it recently.


**Weiss and Blake Haven't Seen Star Wars**

Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Also Star Wars and I believe all its rights belong to Disney, please don't sue me Disney!

Summary:

Weiss and Blake haven't seen Star Wars, need I say more?

 _Quick Author's Note:_

 _I apologize that I don't remember the RotJ lines perfectly, please don't roast me for it, I haven't re-watched it recently. I hope you like! This is in So Far AU!_

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, RWBY Dorm Room

Ruby shakes her head. The entirety of Team RWBY was currently lounging about in their dorm room. Ruby was sketching out designs for her team's weapons, Weiss was reading something or other about different types of Dusts, Blake was just straight up reading another novel, and Yang was taking a look through a magazine.

"So Ruby there's a new Star Wars movie coming out this Christmas, Rogue Two, talks about how The Resistance managed to find out where the section of the map to find Luke was. Sound like something you wanna see?" Yang says, a smile growing on her face as she already knows the answer.

"As sure as you are that the next Spruce Willis movie is something you wanna see Sis!" Ruby shouts joyously as she jumps off of her and Weiss' shared bed.

"What's Star Wars?"

The saying of the words stopped the sisters in their tracks. Ruby turns to look at her girlfriend still sitting upon their shared bed.

"You Haven't Seen Star Wars" Ruby and Yang shout in unison. As Ruby shoots across the room smothering Weiss in a hug, while Yang just stands there incapable of moving.

"Ruby get off of me," Weiss shouts, struggling to get out of her girlfriend's grip. Weiss tries valiantly, but ultimately fruitlessly, to push the reaper off of her. _How did she deal with this hyperactive dolt of a partner all the time?_ Weiss thinks as she figures that there's only one way out of this.

"I'll watch the movie," her muffled voice states into Ruby's red cloak. A shout of happiness comes from Ruby as finally releases the other girl and runs for her scroll she'd left on her and Weiss' shared desk. Blake taps Yang's shoulder and whispers into her ear.

"What's Star Wars?"

"Oh not you too!" Yang shouts in frustration. Face palming the blonde drags Blake over to her couch where Weiss and Ruby were. "We are watching it right now!"

The entirety of Team RWBY sat down on the couch in their dorm room, with Ruby selecting the movie on her Scroll dropping down onto the couch next to Weiss, careful to keep her good eye on the same side as her girlfriend. Yang did the same, keeping her robotic arm away from Blake as the Cat Faunus snuggled into her.

The title crawl started setting off one of the most prominent movie franchises Remnant had ever seen, and in no time it seemed the credits were rolling. Ruby and Yang though hadn't been focused on the movie as much as they were on their partners currently curled into them.

"So…" Ruby trails off uncertainty, knowing more often than not that Weiss' opinion of movies could be, varied to say the least.

"I begrudgingly admit to liking it, even if the Empire should have crushed the Rebellion instantly. I mean the level of incompetence of Imperial Stormtroopers is ridiculous! Who even lets soldiers who that much of a failure into a Galactic army meant to control the Galaxy!" Weiss rants before turning her eyes on her smiling girlfriend who just hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I knew you'd like it! We have to watch the next one! It's better!" Ruby shouted in glee as she jumped off the couch to grab her Scroll and set it up for Empire. Weiss' eyes go wide.

"There's another one?" She questions completely shocked as Ruby quickly gets back and forces Weiss to cuddle up back into her.

"Well duh Weiss. There's like ten movies you need to catch up on, we'll be at this for awhile," Ruby says. Weiss wants to groan, to say they _need_ to study, but for some reason, she just can't resist the idea of spending the day watching movies and be cuddled up to her Rose. On the other side of the couch another conversation was happening.

"So Blake? What did ya think?" Yang asks quietly, her ears ringing at the sound of Weiss' arguments.

"So this Darth Vader character is supposedly the most powerful, most badass, just frankly best, villain and he was defeated by some Farmboy fresh out the desert who'd never flown a fighter before? Now that seems like a major plot hole, not too mention an exhaust port that goes directly to the main generator, I mean come on! Who even thought that was a good idea?" Blake growls as she snuggles up closer to her heater of a girlfriend. "Plus there's no way a torpedo could do a ninety-degree turn!"

"It's a movie Blake," Yang states with a smile.

"Yah well for a good movie it sure has some major plot holes, we need to see the second one now!" Blake demanded right as the title crawl for Empire started on the large screen before them. "I'll be quiet."

As the end credits began to lazily make their way across the TV's Dust monitor Weiss turned to Ruby.

"That's it! But what happens to Han? And what about Luke with his robotic hand? You said there were more movies Ruby!" Weiss states to her younger, less prickly, half. The smile on Ruby's face was by far one of the most genuine Weiss had ever seen. Pulling Weiss close and forcing the white-haired woman to lay her head on Ruby's chest, the brunette goes about explaining.

"There's another movie in this trilogy, I set them up to just keep playing. You'll get your answers once it starts. Hey Yang?"

"Yah Ruby…" Yang says and snickers. "Whatcha need?"

"How about you get everyone some popcorn and drinks, it looks like we might be at this all night," Ruby answers, deciding to ignore the snicker.

"Why don't you? Looks like Weiss could use a bit of break from that motor boating you're giving her," Yang says as she begins to laugh out loud. At this point Ruby looks down to see a very red-faced Weiss trying get comfortable, regardless of Yang's teasing.

"I think she's just fine where she is. Now we got snacks last week, your turn now," Ruby states simply. Yang groans but sets Blake aside to go about getting the regular movie snacks and drinks Team RWBY usually has on their movie nights.

Settling back in Team RWBY begins their snacks as they watch the title crawl for Return of the Jedi. The entire team was silent until The Emperor appeared, standing ready to act.

"Kill him!" Yang and The Emperor say at the same time.

"No, I will not," Ruby and Luke say in tandem.

"If you will not join us… then you will… die," Yang says mining The Emperor's hands as he flicks his Force Lightning onto the unknowing Luke.

"Father… Father help me…" Ruby gasps out in mock pain, along with Luke.

Yang and Ruby quickly high five each other over Weiss as they let the movie be. When the end credits roll Weiss looks over at Ruby.

"How many times have you and Yang seen this movie?"

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought, but I hope you won't give her all the fun. I want in on this too," Weiss says, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Ruby smirks and nods to her other half in affirmation that they'll continue the marathon some other time.

"Of coures Weiss, I will always watch Star Wars with you!" Ruby exclaims before kissing Weiss lightly and yawning. "Alright time for bed."

Blake smiles as she and Yang enter their bed, having changed and cleaned up after the movie marathon.

"I hope we'll be doing this again, I still can't believe I think those movies are as good as books…" Blake says quietly. Yang smirks and pulls the other woman close.

"Of courses Blake, we'll do this again."

 _Author's Note:_

 _For those of you who read my other works I hope you enjoy this, and I want you to know that your comments and everything are being noticed. Between my first round of midterms, work, and school in general I've severely cut down my posting but as of yet I haven't and don't plan on abandoning anything. Every view, every comment and review, even something as simple as 'I like this' is enough of a reason to keep me going._

 _That said I have been thinking about doing a story focusing solely on some OCs I've designed. I'd still post on some of my larger works and stories, I'd never completely cut those out. This story would include and explore characters from the show that we don't see a lot of, fair warning it will stay within cannon, occurring in the timeskip that was between Vol. 3 and Vol. 4. I release more details as it gets closer to release. I hope you enjoyed this story about Weiss and Blake, I just felt like doing something cute and just got around to finishing it._

 _Also I'll open up to Requests, so for those of you looking at this please send in some short prompts or something for me to work on, I can't promise when they'll be completed but I'll try to be timely and will respect the order which I receive them in._

 _Until next time! I have no clue what update is coming next! I wish college was easier!_


End file.
